Weapons
Link uses a lot of equipment in his journies. Each of them he finds has their own unique abilities. Swords Kokiri Sword You'll find this sword in the area of Kokiri Forest. You have to squeeze into a small area that leads you to a maze with a rolling boulder. Avoid the boulder and continue until you find a treasure chest on a tree stump. The Kokiri Sword will be Link's first sword that he'll use in battle. The weapon has low power and has short range, but this is the only sword that Link can use as a kid. Master Sword After obtaining all of the spiritual stones and the Ocarina of Time. Go to the Temple of Time whcih is in Hyrule Castle Town. As you play the Song of Time and the Door of Time opens, proceed into the room with the Master Sword in it. The Master Sword has marginally more attack power and more range than the Kokiri Sword. Unlike in previous Legend of Zelda games, the sword doesn't throw beams of energy (even when you're at full health). Giant's Knife/Biggoron's Sword The Giant's Knife has more power than the Master Sword. Though, there are other problems to this sword. One of which is that it's so heavy, that Link has to wield the weapon in both hands. The other is that the metals used to make the sword is quite brittle, meaning that it can only take so many hits before it breaks, making it useless. You could always buy a new one from Medigoron at any time.To Obtain the Giant's Knife you have to mak your way into Goron City (as Adult Link) and break a series of huge stones (either with bombs or the Megaton Hammer). You'll meet Medigoron who says is a master swordsmith and has made huge swords for the people of Hyrule. He'll sell you a Giant's Knife for 200 Rupees. You can get the Biggoron's Sword by completing the Trading Sequence (Adult Link). The Biggoron's sword has all the attributes and drawbacks of the Giant's Knife, the only advantage it has is that it'll never break. Shields Deku Shield Run around Kokiri Forest to find at least 40 Rupees which is needed to buy the Deku Shield at the Kokiri Forest Shop. The Deku Shield is made of an exceptionally durable wood which can withstand anything from small monster attacks to sword strikes. The drawback to this shield is that because it's made of wood, it's prone to burning when fire touches it so if you get hit with a fiery attack while the Deku Sheild equipped, you'll lose the shield. Hylian Shield There are 2 ways to obtain the Hylian Shield. You can go to the Hyrule Castle Town Bazaar after you meet the Death Mountain Gate guard (which will bring down the hefty price on the shield) or you can search one of the graves in the Kakariko Graveyard at night. Made of a sturdy metallic material, the Hylian Shield can withstand most attacks thrown at it and it's the one of the fewest equipment pieces that Link can use as a kid or an adult. But when Link uses it as a kid, he can't hold it in front of him (because of the shield's size and weight), but he can still use it to protect himself from falling objects or overhead attacks. Mirror Shield After defeating an Iron Knuckle inside the Spirit Temple, a treasure chest will drop in front of Link. Open it to obtain the Mirror Shield. The Mirror Shield is made of an indestructible polished material that can not only block normal attacks and objects, it can also block attacks of either energy or magical nature. The shield can also reflect beams of light which can be used to activate certain switches or defeat certain enemies. Clothes Note: ''Link starts of with a peice of clothing known as the Kokiri Tunic (which is Link's usual fashion sense) but because it has no special feautre or function there won't be a description about it. Goron Tunic There are 2 ways to obtain the Goron Tunic. You can either buy it at the Goron City Shop for 200 Rupees. Or wait until you return to Goron City (as Adult Link) and use a bomb against a small goron that's rolling around the second floor of the city. The Goron Tunic is made of special fibers from materials and magical fibers to protect the initiate who wears the tunic from either extremely hot environments or fire based attacks. This Tunic is a must have for traversing through the Fire Temple. Zora Tunic There are 2 ways to obtain the Zora Tunic. You can buy it from the Zora's Domain Shop for 200 Rupees. Or you can contain a bottle of Blue Fire from the Ice Cavern and use it to free King Zora from the Red Ice he's encased in. The Zora Tunic is made from special Zora fibers and other magic that allows the initiate who wears the tunic to take water into their lungs and allows them to breathe underwater. This is a must have for the Water Temple. Diving Equipment Silver Scale By playing the Zora diving game, collect all of the Blue Rupees and return to the game's host at the top of the domain's waterfall. The Silver Scale allows you to dive further than you could before. At the beginning, you can only dive for 3 seconds, the Silver Scale will allow you to dive for 6 seconds. Gold Scale Catch the biggest fish in the pond as Young Link (you'll get a heart piece for your accomplishment). Return as Adult Link to again catch the biggest fish to obtain this piece of diving equipment. The Gold Scale allows you to dive even deeper. Increasing your diving time to 8 seconds. Lifting Equipment Goron Braclet As you enter the leader of the Gorons Darunia's Room. He'll tell you that he's upset about the severe famine going around his beloved Goron brothers. Cheer him up by playing Saria's Song, and he'll give you the Goron Braclet The Goron Braclet gives the wearer massive strength. This allows you to not only pick up and throw Bomb Flowers, but also planted bushes as well. Silver Gauntlets By defeating the Iron Knuckle in the Spirit Temple (as Young Link) a treasure chest drops infront of you, open it to obtain these Gauntlets. The Silver Gauntlets will allow you to move the huge black colored blocks that are in some areas and also will allow you to pick up and lift huge rocks as well. But because these can only be used by Link as an Adult, they don't technically replace the Goron Braclet. Gold Gauntlets In the Shadow Corridor in Ganon's Castle, there's a treasure chest in plain sight that contains these pieces of lifting equipment. The Gold Gauntlets will allow you to move the huge black colored pillars that dot in some areas of Ganon's Castle. Capacity Bags Wallets ''Note: At the start of the game, Link can carry 99 rupees. However, you need to obtain wallets if you are to buy certain items in the game. By hunting down Gold Skulltulas throughout Hyrule (more on that in Gold Skulltula Tatics). You'll relieve the Skulltula curse on one Hyrulian family living in Kakariko Village. By Obtaining these wallets, you'll be able to increase your maximum amount of Rupees. The Adult's Wallet will allow you to carry 200 Rupees while the Giant's Wallet will allow you to carry 500 Rupees. Deku Seed Bag The first Deku Seed Bag will come along with the Fairy Slingshot which holds 30 Deku Seeds. The second one is in the Lost Woods. When you come across a circular wooden object that's in plain view, shot the center 3 times to receive the second bag which holds 40 Deku Seeds. The Third is in the Hyrule Catle Town Shooting Gallery, get a perfect score to receive the third bag which holds 50 Deku Seeds. Arrow Quiver The first Arrow quiver comes along with the Fairy Bow and it holds 30 arrows. The second quiver is in Kakariko Village Shooting Gallery, get a perfect score to receive the second quiver which holds 40 arrows. The third one is in the Thieves' Hideout. After you receive the Gerudo Membership Card, you can go to the Shooting Gallery which is behind the Hideout. With Epona, get a perfect score to receive the third quiver which holds 50 arrows. Bomb Bag After defeating a team of Lizalfoes, you'll be able to traverse the spike trap room on the top level, you'll find a teasure cheat and you'll find the first Bomb Bag which will hold 20 Bombs. The Second Bag is in Goron City, after you complete Dodongo's Cavern use a bomb on the huge Goron rolling around on the mid level of the city. If you stop him by the wooden sign, hell' give you the second bag which hold 30 bombs. The Third bag is in Hyrule Castle Town in the Bombchu Bowling Alley, though the prize is random (by hitting the black area on the far side of the wall 3 times in the game. You'll win that prize, if it's the third bag you'll be able to carry 40 bombs.